The Demon's Valentine
by lil'chrome-chan
Summary: It's Valentine soon, Hilda and Aoi compete to show their love for their certain person... ONE-SHOT


**Hey, minna~! This is ****lil'chrome-chan ****speaking! XD Today is Valentine Day and I had the best Valentine Day of my life so I really wanted to post this story on Valentine's Day! I woke up really early today just to update this, y'know?**

**Anyway, I'm still a newbie on Beelzebub fandom, so go easy on me please~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub! But I do want to own Hilda and Aoi, they're just that awesome! ;)**

.

.

It was quite the snowy day.

The famous delinquent, The Rampaging Ogre or Oga Tatsumi was walking to his school with the baby Demon Lord clinging on his back as usual. His best friend, the silver-haired teen, Furuichi Takayuki was walking by his side. And the last one, the blonde wet nurse walked on his other side, her eyes looking straight forward.

"I want chocolate…" Furuichi said randomly.

"Why would you want it? You don't think you're fat enough?" Oga said with his usual straight tone without even looking at his best friend.

"Not that, you idiot!" Furuichi shouted at the delinquent but he immediately changed his pose, "I want chocolate from the girls on Valentine Day tomorrow~" he said with a singsong voice.

"Chocolate? Valentine?" Furuichi's words earned the attention from the blonde bombshell.

"Ah! This is the first time you've heard about Valentine, huh, Hilda-san?" Furuichi asked the blonde and earned single nod from her.

"Alright! The gentleman, Furuichi Takayuki, will explain all about Valentine for you!" Furuichi shoved his thumb on his chest proudly. Oga and Baby Beel both gave him disgusted expression.

"What's your problem!" he shouted at them.

"So? What about this Valentine?" Hilda asked calmly.

"Don't ask him, Hilda. You're wasting your time. He would probably trick you into giving him teddy bear…" Oga warned the blonde boringly.

"Who would want a teddy bear? And people usually gives out chocolate, not teddy bear!" the teen shouted at his friend furiously.

"Why would they give out chocolate?" Hilda raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Some gives chocolate to friends or seniors as a form of respecting their relationship, people call it 'Obligation Chocolate' and the other one is the chocolate to show a romantic feeling towards someone or telling that person that he or she is someone really important, that's called 'Valentine Chocolate'…" Furuichi explained wisely.

"I see…" Hilda muttered. She took a glimpse to the baby clinging behind Oga and smiled as she thought of giving chocolate to him, making Furuichi thought she was smiling to Oga.

'_What's that? Don't tell me I've done the wrong thing? I've made Hilda-san wants to give out chocolate to Oga? What have I done!_' Furuichi mentally punched, kicked, and slapped himself.

X X X

"Eh? Valentine Day?" the dark-haired girl asked.

"That's right, Aoi nee-san! I am planning to give you a chocolate tomorrow! Will you receive it?" the red-haired leader of Red Tail said in excitement.

The girls were having lunch together as they talked about what they'll do tomorrow on Valentine Day.

"Isn't people normally wouldn't say who they'll give the chocolate to?" Aoi chuckled nervously.

"But I want you to know so that you won't receive chocolate from anyone else first!" Nene said as she slightly stood up from her seat and leaned towards Aoi with a very serious face as if she's ready to kill anyone.

"I understand now…" Aoi smiled while sweatdropping, "Just… sit. Please?"

Nene nodded as she backed away and took a seat once again.

"I'll give a chocolate for Kanzaki-senpai!" the manly girl, Hanazawa Yuka, exclaimed as she raised her hand up and even stood up from her seat.

Aoi immediately stood up from her seat, covering the girl's mouth and put her down on her seat back. The former leader of Red Tail blushed, "You don't say something like that in public, Yuka!" she stammered.

"Why?" Yuka asked, dumbfounded.

"You just _don't_!"

"Don't ask any further about Aoi nee-san's command, Yuka!" Nene exclaimed.

"_Hai…_" Yuka half-pouted. Then she saw the cool girl, Tanimura Chiaki, drinking her favorite carton milk without talking much as usual.

"So, do you have someone you'll give a chocolate to, Chiaki?"

The quiet girl stopped drinking the milk and said "I do…" A spark appeared above her eye as if she just said something really serious.

Aoi dropped her meatball, Nene chocked her food, Kaoru squeezed her bread, and Yuka drooled because she let her mouth opened for too long. They turned white for several seconds.

"Y-you have someone you like already?" Aoi stammered while pointing at the quiet girl with her trembling finger.

"Romance is forbidden in Red Tail!" Nene slammed the table.

"Who is the imbecile who took our Chiaki-senpai away?" Yuka shouted like a madgirl.

"…" Kaoru tried to eat her bread even on its current condition –_squeezed_.

"Actually, it's _nee-san_'s little brother…" Chiaki said in her flat tone.

"Eh? You mean Kouta?" Aoi asked.

"Yes. He's really cute…" Chiaki said with a blush despite her emotionless expression.

Putting a hand on her chest, Aoi let out a long sigh of relieve, "What? Just that? I thought you've fallen into some unknown guy…" Feeling relieved, Aoi took a sip on her carton juice.

"So? Are you going to give Oga a chocolate tomorrow, nee-san?" Chiaki asked carelessly.

Aoi squirted her drink and coughed afterwards, "Wh-what? I mean, _what_?" she asked, trying to confirm what she just heard.

"Chiaki! What do you think you're asking? There's no way nee-san is going to give any chocolate tomorrow!" Nene yelled persistently.

"Really?"

Aoi tried to hide her deep blush, "O-o-of course I won't! Why would I a chocolate to someone like Oga? It's not like I like him or anything!" she threw her face away.

"Hoo? Being a chicken today as well? Sounds really like you…" judging from the mature voice filled with sharp sarcasm, Aoi could already tell who's talking. The dark-haired girl turned around just to find Oga and his company.

"Hilda…" she hissed.

Hilda shot her a smirk.

Aoi replied with a glare, "Who did you call a chicken?" she stood up from her seat and face the blonde directly, clearly annoyed by her words.

"Being unable to confess your feelings to someone you like sound just like a chicken, am I wrong?" the blonde said calmly, spawning the dark-haired girl's wrath.

"So you're saying that you're better?"

"How does a competition sound to you? The first one to confess to the person she likes is the winner…"

"Fine!"

The wet nurse smirked and turned around before she walked to her seat.

X X X

"What am I doing? Stupid me, stupid me! Why did I accept her challenge?" Aoi yelled while blushing as she swung her sword over and over in the dojo at her house. Kouta stared at her with confused written all over his face.

Aoi gasped and dropped her wooden sword on the floor, "Then that means I'll have to confess to Oga? Gyaa! What should I do? What should I do?" her face heated up to its extent.

A thought came to her mind, "But if I give up this time, Oga will end up with Hilda! I can't let that happen!" she exclaimed. Not wasting any second, she left the dojo to the kitchen after changing her clothes and began making the best –_and the first- _chocolate in her whole life.

X X X

"Just stir this slowly and pour it to the shaper…" Oga's older sister, Misaki, instructed.

"I see. Thank you very much…" Hilda thanked the older girl.

"No problem!" Misaki cheered. Then she elbowed the blonde with a grin plastered on her face, "Anyway, are you giving this to Tatsumi tomorrow?" she asked.

"I don't know. Should I?" the blonde asked while still concentrating in stirring the dark brown liquid.

"Of course you have to! He'll be really happy!" Misaki cheered again, this time slapping the blonde's back repeatedly, almost making her fell forward.

"Do you think so?" Hilda asked. Even though she challenged Aoi earlier, when she said '_someone she likes_', she meant Baby Beel and not Oga, so she didn't have a plan to give the delinquent any of her homemade chocolate.

"Sure do! Give it to him and he'll give you a present on White Day!" Misaki laughed and left the blonde.

The blonde smiled while stirring the liquid. The image of Baby Beel's happy expression when he ate the chocolate means everything for her. _But I think… giving a chocolate to that damn fool is not so bad either…_

Her smile vanished when she realized she forgot something, "Ah, I forgot to ask what 'White Day' is…"

. . . .

**The next day  
>Valentine's Day<strong>

. . . .

Oga was standing on the rooftop of St. Ishiyama with Baby Beel _obviously _clinging on his back. You asked why? Well, it was because two certain females asked him to.

The delinquent stood there quietly, waiting for the females to arrive. With both hands in pocket, he tried to get rid of his stress because of the two females.

"That damn Hilda…" he groaned.

"_Meet me on the roof on lunch break…" she smirked and left without listening to his respond._

"And there's also Kunieda…" he scratched the back of his head.

"_O-Oga! C-can you meet me on the roof on lunch break? I have something to tell you…" Aoi stammered, trying to hide her embarrassment._

"Girls are complicated creatures. Right, Baby Beel?" Oga said to the baby on his back.

"Aih!" the green-haired baby nodded with a scowl.

"O-Oga?"

The delinquent turned around and found Aoi standing right in front of the door. "Wh-why are you alone? Where's Hilda?" she asked.

"Hilda? Oh, she hasn't arrived yet. I think…"

"What's with that reluctant answer?"

"I've been here all along though…" they could heard a voice coming from upwards they looked above and found Hilda riding her AK-Baba. The large bird landed on the rooftop and Hilda jumped off it and landed beautifully on the ground.

"You took longer than I expected, Kunieda Aoi…" Hilda smirked.

'_Damn! This woman doesn't look nervous at all! She's built differently, psychologically!_' Aoi couldn't help but let her jaw widely opened in shock.

"Then, why don't you begin first?" Hilda offered and it made the girl flinched.

'_Why on God's green Earth does she have to say that? Isn't she supposed to be the first one to say it before me since she's not nervous at all?_' Aoi mentally yelled.

"Hurry up, you girls. I still have to eat lunch, I'm hungry…" Oga whined and Beel mimicked him.

Hilda hit his stomach with her parasol, "GODDAMN! What do you think you're doing, you damn woman?" Oga held his aching stomach.

"Since you're hungry, then why don't you eat our chocolates first?" Hilda smiled with a clear wicked intention behind it.

"I'll pass on sweet things…"

Hilda unsheathed her sword from her parasol and pointed it on Oga's neck, barely stabbing it by a millimeter. "Eat or **die**…" she hissed, her single green eye boring deep into him.

Oga gulped and nodded slowly.

"Then, please eat mine first…" Hilda took out her chocolate. It was just a plain chocolate with the shape of heart the words of '_I'll kill you if you don't finish this_' on it.

The words somehow made Oga didn't want to eat it, but he knew something worse would happen if he refused to eat it.

He took the first bite.

Hilda still smirking. And Aoi was nervously waiting to his respond as if he was eating her chocolate instead of Hilda's.

Oga breathed fire after he took the first bite, startling Aoi to the extreme.

"Damn woman! What did you put in this?" Oga shouted at the blonde.

"Forgive me. I think I mistook Tabasco for sugar…" Hilda chuckled.

"It's not even funny! And how could you even mistake those things?"

"Shut up and try a little of Kunieda's chocolate, fool…"

Oga scoffed before he took the first bite to Aoi's chocolate. Not even a second after he took the bite, he threw it all up. "What's with this taste?" he yelled, surprising the baby.

Aoi sniffed her chocolate and found a weird smell, "Ah!" she gasped when she figured out what smell it was. "This is detergent! I think Kouta was messing with the house's things!" she declared.

"You too! What do you think you've put inside a food? You could seriously kill someone, honest!" Oga shouted, implying that the both of them attempted to kill him.

Suddenly, his stomach felt so bad because of the hit from Hilda's parasol and both the females' deadly chocolates. He gripped his stomach which was growling and then ran away as fast as possible to search for the nearest restroom, leaving the two females behind.

"So I guess we both failed, huh?" Hilda said.

Aoi put her hands on her head and knelt down, "Damn! I should have noticed that it was detergent! Now Oga's going to hate me!" she yelled.

"Do you think he's someone who'll hate you just because of that?"

"_Just_? I could've killed him!"

"Now…" Hilda took a small pocket of chocolate from her pocket. "Now I have to go and give this Tabasco-less to _someone I like…_" she smiled.

"Eh? Someone you like? It's not Oga?"

"Why would I give chocolates to that fool?"

"Then the Tabasco was put in the chocolate on purpose?"

"No, my hands slipped…"

"Wah… Sounds like a lie…" Aoi sweatdropped.

Hilda walked away and when she reached the door, she turned around, "Don't worry. We've given him our chocolates. He definitely has to give us something on White Day…" she said before she closed the door.

Aoi stood there, dumfounded for a few seconds, "So she gave him chocolate just for White Day?"

X X X

"Here is your Valentine chocolate, Young Master~" Hilda said happily while handing the chocolate to the baby Demon Lord.

"Aih!" the baby cheered while waving his tiny hands.

"You damn woman. You put the Tabasco on purpose, didn't you?" Oga growled at the blonde.

"What are you talking about? I put it because it's red. And red means love, is it not?" the blonde smirked.

"Well, red _do _means love, but no one put Tabasco in a chocolate!"

"Oh, I see…" she nodded.

"Don't 'Oh, I see' me, you damn woman! You could've killed me!"

The blonde walked away from the class to avoid further whines, leaving the delinquent and the baby behind.

"Dabuh dah!" Beel cooed while patting Oga's back and he turned around to see him. The baby was holding a small card with a heart shape. Maybe the baby couldn't read it so he asked Oga to.

The delinquent read the content of the card.

_To: My beloved Young Master Beelzebub and Oga Tatsumi_

_Thank you for everything you give me. Please eat this chocolate as a form of my gratitude._

_P.S. It's Tabasco-less_

_From: Hildegarde_

Oga couldn't say anything except for, "Damn woman…"

Outside the class, Hilda smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Young Master. And Oga too…" she muttered.

**Please REVIEW! XD**

**I was thinking of making a sequel on White Day if I get enough review!**


End file.
